Battle of the Shikon
by KagsChann
Summary: My name is Kagome Higurashi. I have been transferred to a school, where demons and humans come toe-to-toe over just about everything! This school even has a battle over something called "The Shikon Jewel". How very peculiar. I sure hope I don't have to participate! AU Story. Set in modern time.
1. Chapter 1

**Battle of the Shikon **

**Summary: My name is Kagome Higurashi. I have been transferred to a school, where demons and humans come toe-to-toe over just about everything! This school even has a battle over something called "The Shikon Jewel". How very peculiar. I sure hope I don't have to participate!**

**Rating: T (for now)**

* * *

**Chapter One: Enter Kagome Higurashi**

"Kagome, you'd better eat your breakfast fast, or you will miss homeroom!" My mother shouted to me from the hallway.

I slurped down the rest of my milk, and wiped my mouth on the napkin placed in my lap. I was still not used to this new house - the one we moved into when mom got a new job out of town. Not in Tokyo anymore... It was so strange. It was the middle of the school year, and I would be going to a place where I knew absolutely _no one_ at all. Perfect... considering my speach skills were less than smart. I did not do well with people I didn't know... I even froze up at times!

Oh... I already missed Tokyo.

* * *

I missed the bus.

The start of my morning, and I missed the bus - meaning I had to practically run to school. Not only was I about to be late for my first day, in the middle of the year - but I would be sweaty, gross... and worn out on top of it! I swore under my breath, praying that it wouldn't rain, because... Then I would just crawl under the biggest thing I could find, and cry.

Around me, cars were speeding, ambulances roaring, and people yelling at other people to get out of their way. It was so different than what I was used to... Tokyo, at least where I lived in Tokyo, the people were so nice. No one seemed even remotely angry, or bitter. Why couldn't mom just leave me back there to live by myself? Who was I kidding...?

I could see the school in front of me, at least a little less than half a mile - and part of me sighed in relief. The other half of me screamed in pain - I sure hope there wasn't going to be gym on my schedule. Wait... schedule...

"CRAP!" I cried, stopping in mid-run, "I forgot my schedule!"

"Having trouble?" a voice asked somewhere behind me, causing me to squeak in shock and blush an insanely tomato red.

A boy, head covered in a helmet, sat atop a motorcycle. He put in in park, with his feet planted firmly on the ground, and the brake as well. The cycle smelled strongly of smoke and gas - I scrunched my nose at it, and went to walk away from him.

"Going to the school?"

"I don't talk to strangers."

He laughed, enough to make me stop and look back at him again. This time, he was removing the helmet, raven black hair falling to his shoulders, even in it's updo. A brown headband, and bright aqua eyes made my blush return. I didn't even know this boy! Still... I stood there, and stared at him like a complete idiot.

"Okay, well..." He set the helmet down on his thigh, "My name is Kouga. And you are?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"'Cause you're going the same place as me... and we both know, unless you hitch a ride with me that you'll be late on your first day."

Was I that obvious? Sure... he probably knew the people at his school, and maybe it was written all over my face how nervous I was about even going to there. I was not about to get on that bike with him... and ride the half mile I could easily run in five... ten... fifteen... I sighed heavily with an exasperated groan. He was sitting there still, a smirk on his face the longer he waited. I guess I might as well get to know someone... No matter what my brain was screaming at me.

"I'm Kagome..."

"Nice to meet you Kagome... Now, you coming?" Kouga asked me. I gave the bike one last look, trying to push back the regret that would come once I smelled like gas and smoke.

"I don't have any extra helmets, so..." He pulled my arm around his waist, and kicked the brake until it clicked somewhere beneath the bike, "Hold on tight, you hear?"

Boy, Mom was going to get a kick out of this.

* * *

**A|N: This is just an experiment story. And yeah, this is a very short first chapter. Should I continue? Review? (: xxKagsChann**


	2. Chapter 2

**Battle of the Shikon**

**A|N: so, sorry if Kagome is OOC, which she really might be. But... it's been a **_**while**_** since I've written InuYasha fanfiction. This is also more modern time. Like, cell phones and whatnot.**

**Chapter Two: A School of Demon**

* * *

The school was huge, and there were students every where, all dressed exactly the same. I felt a knot tie itself around my stomach, realizing that I had not gotten the memo. Uniforms... really? I blushed, almost burying my face into Kouga's back. Shaking my head, I felt Kouga pull away from me slightly. He kicked the motorcycle into park, and looked back at me as it shut off. From his straddle around the seat, Kouga threw his leg over the handle bars and did, what seemed, like a full circle spin until he was facing me.

He held out his arm, but I was still embarrassed about standing out. And, of course... I so happened to be wearing the brightest clothes I could find in my closet. Kouga urged me, shaking his arm in my direction. With a laugh, he eventually slid his arm around my waist, and pulled me off the bike. I stumbled against him, his arm tightening as to not let me fall. _Great, _now every one was definitely staring at us.

What was that strange aura suddenly making my stomach fill with butterflies?

Kouga kept his arm around my waist, and I noticed a small group of girls giggling, whispering amoungst themselves when they passed us. God, did everyone have to stare at us like that? I felt my blush darken - Kouga was leading me towards the ocean of students that flocked to the main courtyard, a tree in dead center. He smiled down at me, more chuckling eliciting from his lips.

"You okay, Kagome?" Kouga asked me.

'_Well, aside from the weird, awkward feeling in the pit of my stomach, wanting to puke, and having people stare at me because I rode to school with you..._' I nodded my head despite my thoughts, "I... yeah."

"Why... why does it feel-"

"You mean the demonic aura?"

It took a moment to actually process what he'd asked, interrupting me... But, when the words scrolled through my head a second time, I felt like I would pass out. He was kidding, right? Did he just say _demonic aura_? Or was I dreaming that? My heart was pounding now, and as a few more students ran past, I could tell. They did not look like ordinary people. There was an aura all right... Some with markings on their faces - and some with just plain crimson red eyes and fangs I could see when they laughed or talked. Demons.

My mother sent me to a school where there were _actual_ demons. Did she not look at the registry right?

"Guess you've never-" Kouga made a sound in his throat that made me snap my head up to look at him. I was jumpy now.

Fantastic.

"You'll, uh... get used to it."

"Ah-huh." Was all I could manage as Kouga pulled me along with him towards the large tree.

"I'm in a group called 'The Pack'. We are on the leaderboards in the battle."

"You mean like... wolves?" I asked, not sure how to approach what he meant by _battle_. It kinda freaked me out... considering.

He shrugged his shoulders, then bobbed his head in agreement. There were three students standing in a line where Kouga was approaching. Two of them almost identical, aside from the odd hair they had, while the other brandished bright red hair... a girl. She was caught up in her own little world - twisting a strand of her hair around one finger.

One of the twins ran up to Kouga, "Hey, Kouga."

"Yo, guys. Sorry I'm late. I had to-"

"Who's the _girl_, Kouga? She smells human." Interrupted the girl, actually looking up and staring me right in the eye. Her own eyes were narrowed, while her grin gradually turned into a disgusted snarl.

I sucked in my breath, and realized Kouga still had his arm around me. I pushed myself away from him, folding my hands together nervously.

"Lowering your standards? She looks so weak!"

"Don't you have a mutt to find, Ayame?" Kouga spat. Both twins laughed, while Ayame, having learned her name, turned her head to hiss at the two.

Kouga glared just as she had, before plopping down on the bricks built around the huge tree.

Ayame clicked her tongue annoyingly. I felt so out of place at that moment.

"This is InuYasha's tree, you jerk. You're the one that needs to leave."

"I'd like to see that dog turd make me." Kouga smiled when he spoke now, almost trying to stifle the laughter - but it seemed like it was hard. What was I supposed to do, but stand there?

I needed to get to an office... replace my missing schedule... and ask them why I'd not gotten a uniform for my first day. All this important stuff to do, and I was standing in front of two _demon_ students while they hashed it out verbally over something I knew nothing about. Yeah, my mom was going to get an ear full when I got home.

I must have phased out for a good two minutes though, because, when I snapped back into reality, Ayame was gone, and Kouga was standing up again. He shook his head, and patted my back. ''

"Don't worry about Ayame. She's... naturally jealous."

_Jealous?_ I nodded my head, and pretended like I knew what was going on.

Obviously Kouga knew I didn't, "She's dating this half-demon, InuYasha." there went his smile again, "He's... really..."

"Stupid." a twin finished.

Kouga let out a single chuckle, "Anyways... he thinks _this_" Kouga jabbed his thumb in the direction of the tree, "is his territory. But, being leaders in the Battle... we have rights to whatever we want 'round here."

Again with the 'battle'. I felt like it would be stupid to ask about it - or anything. I didn't want to get a reputation for being brainless or whatever. Guess I would find out eventually... right?

"We are so far ahead of InuYasha that he can smell the loser trophy, right Kouga?"

"Losers don't get trophies, Hakkaku!"

"Shut up, Ginta..."

I could seriously use a tylenol... or something. My head was throbbing... I was in a new school, and the only four people I knew were demons... One of which already hated me for no reason at all. The unsettling nausea crept into my throat - nagging at me to run to the nearest bathroom and puke my guts out. I was not going to get used to this any time soon. I knew it. Phasing into my thoughts again, I could barely hear Kouga and the other two talking to one another.

* * *

"We have a new student, today, class." the teacher was intent on standing me in front of an entire class of demons... and only a few other humans like me. All of which stared at me like I was from outer space.

If I even opened my mouth, who knew what would come out.

"Kagome Higurashi, human. Which means... she is in third place with the other humans in the Battle."

A girl in the class banged her hand against her desk. I jerked... Kouga wasn't in the same grade as me, I vaguely remembered him telling me that when he pushed me into the building when I was still half hazed in my own thoughts... and he had no matching classes at all... I was alone, completely alone...

"Kagome... Go sit next to Sango in the middle of the classroom. Sango, you help Kagome with her chapter. Catch her up."

I looked over to the girl who rose her hand, the same that had smacked her desk when the teacher spoke about the battle... Maybe Sango would tell me something about it. Maybe I wouldn't feel so out of place anymore. I felt like throwing up again, as I made my way through the maze of desks in the room. Whispers, laughter... I was definitely not ready for this. Why did the teacher have to put me in the _middle_ of the class? I'd rather sit in the back, way far into a corner where I could squish myself against the wall and hide my face with a book, or something.

Sango smiled when I approached, going to set my pack on the floor... Instead, I stumbled, and tripped over some kid's foot. Down, against the cold tile floor, my face hit, and there was laughter. Yep. Wonderful. Sango fell to her knees beside me, and pulled my arm until I lifted my head. Tears in my eyes, I thanked her - but she was busy yelling at the other classmates. The teacher yelled too, and it quieted down most of the class..

There was going to be no recovering from that. My future reputation was forever marred by a trip thanks to some jerk who stuck their foot out in the aisle.

"Don't fret about it... Hiten is an ass." Sango whispered to me. She glared at the raven haired boy with a braid, who laughed and turned back around in his desk.

I wiped my eyes, nodding my head, "Okay."

"Where is your uniform, by the way?" She asked me.

I had forgotten about that, "I never got one..." I told her, blushing from embarrassment.

She nodded, "I can take you to the office after class. You can ask them about it."

"Th-thank you..." I wished I wasn't as nervous as I was... I felt like a complete idiot. Oh well, might as well add to it, "What's this... battle you guys talk about? I... well... heard from Kou- uhhh ah, this morning."

Sango smiled, "You met Kouga?"

I looked down at my hands.

"The Battle... It takes place every year. There is this thing called The Shikon Jewel, and as of now, The Pack has it. Kouga is their leader." Sango paused, as if making sure I was following her. I nodded, and she continued, "The goal is to steal the Jewel from the claimer and keep it as long as you possibly can. It's hard, considering the opponent can attack at any given moment - in class or not."

"This is a... school wide thing?" I felt a little more open about asking, seeing as Sango didn't seem to be making fun of me for not knowing in the first place.

"Oh yes. Kouga took the Jewel away from InuYasha. He's a loner. Anyways, when you hold the Jewel, you are officially the Leader. The Leader is allowed to get away with anything they want, and they're the sole guard of the Jewel when they have it. It's very important to protect the Jewel and not let anyone else touch it unless stolen."

"Sounds complicated."

"We humans are in third place." Sango told me. She bit the inside of her lip. "We had the Jewel before InuYasha stole it from me... and Kouga stole it from him. Whoever had it last is put in a placement underneath the leader."

I was sure I was following her still, but... a pen and paper would have been nice to take notes. Although, I wasn't entirely sure I even wanted to participate. Couldn't I just be neutral and not?

"You don't want to become a Traitor and be eliminated from the Battle. No one communicates with Traitors, otherwise they become a Traitor too."

"A Traitor?" Again I was confused.

Sango shook her head, "A Traitor is someone who steals the Jewel from their Leader and hands it over to a different group. Or someone who conspires against the entire group and leaks information to another group. Do you follow?"

I tapped the side of my face with my index finger, "I... I think so."

"Oh... and if you plan on dating someone in a different group, you are in _both_ groups. You can choose between either or. I stay with the Humans."

"Is your..." I stopped myself from finishing my inquiry. Sango cocked her head slightly to the side. I didn't think it was any of my business who she was dating, and what group he... or she... was from.

Sango waved her hand in front of my face, making me inhale.

"Is my _boyfriend_ in a different group?" She grinned.

All I could do was stare at her guilty... feeling like I was prying. I only just met the girl!

"What about you, Kagome? You mentioned Kouga said something to you about the Battle." Sango leaned in, whispering, "Are you and Kouga together?"

I couldn't keep my voice quiet. Without thinking, I reeled back, dropped my jaw and shouted, "Kouga is not my boyfriend!"

As if instantly, the entire class, including the teacher, stopped to look at me. The entire room went silent. I felt my cheeks flaming, my body tingling.

As if I needed more reason to want to sink into a hole.

* * *

Lunchtime rolled around slowly. I was relieved to be able to remove myself from a packed classroom, but still anxious because I was going to have to find somewhere to eat for lunch. Preferably in a bathroom... where no one could see or talk to me. I wanted to be alone, and more so... I wanted to go home and sulk.

But...

"Kagome!" a familiar voice shouted.

Kouga could be seen in the corner of my eye. He was jogging over to me quickly, being followed by his two friends, and... Ayame. I could have pretended like I didn't hear him, though... I stood there too long to be able to get away with it.

Kouga wrapped his arm around my shoulders then, "How was your first half of the day?"

'_Until you reminded me that I was only half done with this day?_' I shrugged my shoulders, mainly to evade his arm around them, "I don't know."

"Make any friends?"

"I... don't know."

He laughed, "Find out what group you were in?"

"I guess."

"You don't talk much, Kagome. You need to learn to relax. I mean, I guess it's common sense that you're in the Human group. You just need to find which branch."

Branch? Sango never mentioned that there were _branches_ off the groups. There went my head... thrown for a loop again. Couldn't I just be a loner? A neutral loner that was homeschooled?

"Maybe she'll become a Traitor. She belongs in that group already."

Kouga groaned, "Want some lunch?"

I nodded my head, only because my stomach growled... and I needed to get rid of the nausea.

* * *

**Anyways... there - Yes. I broke down a little about what the Battle is about for the jewel. I'm figuring it out as I go. Suggestions are taken (: I hope this is good. Still rough though. Try to excuse me for being rusty ha! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Battle of the Shikon**

**Chapter Three: Physical Education**

* * *

I only ever remembered being this scared when I was little, and had a whole swarm of bees chasing me for taking their bee hive. Out of curiosity, of course, but... it seemed those bees didn't like that kind of predicament. Put it this way - I was in Physical Education and being targeted by a swarm of bees in the sense that Ayame was the swarm and Kouga was the honey. There I was, standing almost against the wall, with my arms covering my face while Ayame stood feet away from me, armed and ready to slam me with a rubber ball - her stinger.

I didn't even know why she was so mad at me! All I could think of, was how Kouga insisted that I have lunch with him and _ The Pack_ - sitting right beside of him, and his arm around me. Sure, I tried to avoid his contact as much as I possibly could. Kouga had been persistent, and I eventually gave up on evading it. Was it really that bothersome to Ayame that Kouga was showing kindness... when Ayame supposedly had a boyfriend?

I guess maybe demon girls were a little more full of drama than what I was used to.

"Nail her, Ayame! Get that little hussy!" a girl from the other side of the gym yelled, and I took my eyes off Ayame for just a second.

That second was long enough for Ayame to hurl the ball in my direction. Only the sound of Sango telling me to get out of the way is what kept me from being struck, and left with a future nasty bruise. Although... I don't guess falling on my butt after benefitted me much better.

"Kagome, catch the ball and call me in!" Sango yelled to me.

I sucked in a breath and watched as Ayame fetched another ball. My mind was working at a thousand miles per hour - unable to think of how I was going to even evade being out much less how I was going to manage catching the ball and calling Sango in to help. What was Sango thinking? The whole game, all I had done was duck and run and manage to stay in while the other classmates put their effort into it. Physical Education was not my stronghold. Anyone that knew me at my old school could tell you that.

Ayame was speeding toward me at an alarming rate. I could feel my heart rate rise, and I was trying hard to formulate how I was going to be able to do this. Swerving, and shifting, Ayame was trying to confuse me - and it was somewhat working. My instinct was to close my eyes, and cover my face against with my arms. Fingers outstretched, I could feel the mock wind Ayame was creating with her speed, and hear the sound of the ball being hurled towards me again.

Suddenly, my hands began to sting, and my fingers clasped around the sphere shot into my palms. On my side of the gym, I could hear classmates cheering and Sango running up to me. My eyes opened, and Sango pulled me into a quick embrace.

"Let me take her out, Kagome, okay?"

I nodded, and hurried over to one corner of the gym wall. Sango and Ayame were racing towards a single ball, all the others too far away for their easiest reach. The gym was really cheering now - both for Sango and Ayame. I watched in awe as Sango leapt and sprinted for the ball, capturing it in her two hands and jumping back from Ayame. Ayame laughed, and grabbed a ball nearest to her aside from the stolen one.

"That hussy, Kagome is too afraid to get me out - so she calls on another human to fight for her!"

Hussy? How dare she call me that! I was half-tempted to prove her wrong, to try and take her out myself just like she said I was afraid to do. However... Sango seemed to be doing pretty good on her own.

"This is not a battle, Ayame." Sango told Ayame.

"Not the point!" Ayame screamed as she threw her ball at Sango.

Sango easily dodged it - but Ayame was not as fortunate as Sango when she became struck with Sango's ball.

* * *

"Way to go, Sango, that was really great!"

"No... It's not that great. Ayame just dropped her guard and I got lucky."

"Don't be so modest, Sango!"

I had been walking beside Sango after class, on to the next one that I had with her as well. At least I made a friend in her easily - otherwise I would have been totally lost by now. Sango was so people friendly. A lot of the other classmates had followed her as I had after gym.

We were almost to the tree in the middle of the main courtyard, when I felt a breeze sweep by myself and the others. I was overtaken by the breeze, since it was mainly around me. I felt my arm being pulled and I was almost tossed away from Sango. I screamed, only to be face to face with Ayame herself. She looked particularly angry, and I was certain that it was still because of what happened in gym. Poor sport, if I was right... but another part of me had a feeling that she was just mad at me over Kouga.

_"Kagome, sit next to me!" Hakkaku pleaded, pulling my sleeve towards him._

_His twin interjected, and pushed Hakkaku away, "No, you can sit next to me." He said._

_Kouga pushed the both of them away, and threw his free arm around my shoulders. In the other arm, he had two lunches - smiling at me like the other two were never even there to begin with. "Wanna sit next to me?"_

_I swallowed, because I was unable to get out an answer before Kouga led me to the table almost full of other wolf-demons like him. We sat down, and only after that, had I realized that Ayame was about to sit in the same spot Kouga put me in. What else was I supposed to say but "Sorry?"_

_Kouga turned his head and looked at Ayame as well, "Kagome is sitting here from now on."_

_From now on? Did that mean Kouga wanted me to sit there with him for the rest of the year? Oh... where was Sango? I would much rather be sitting with her instead of at a table where the tension could be cut with a butter knife. _

"Why are you persuing Kouga!" Ayame yelled at me, "You only just met him! You humans make me sick!"

I tried to wrench my arm away from her fingers. Ayame's claws were sharp, and if she tightened them any more, she might cut through my skin. I was sure there was an admin somewhere... there had to be! But, as far as I could see, there was none, and Ayame was not concerned about whether or not she would get in trouble.

Sango and the group that followed her stopped, and merely observed as Ayame continued to lash out at me.

"What makes you think you can have Kouga!?"

"Don't you have a boyfriend?" I asked her. She paused, her facial expression changing for but a moment into a more shocked one.

"You stupid little-"

"Ayame!" Speak of the devil.

Kouga was suddenly there next to us, seizing Ayame's shoulder, yanking her back away from me and loosening her grip on me as well. Kouga looked frustrated, maybe more than that. Ayame blushed a bright red, before using her free hand to try and strike Kouga's cheek. I was completely let go when Kouga stopped her attempt.

"Terrorizing another girl... as always, I see."

"Let me go, Kouga!" Ayame demanded.

Kouga shook his head, "Why are you coming after Kagome? Are you trying to be thrown out of the Pack?"

"You mean to tell me that you would throw me out over a human girl?"

"She's not just a human girl, Ayame! She is my woman."

What did he just say?


	4. Chapter 4

**Battle of the Shikon**

**Chapter Four: Boyfriend Assumption**

* * *

"She's my woman!"

Wait... what?

I averted my eyes between Kouga and Ayame, and Kouga showed no mistake in his expression. He was serious, and I was getting a bad case of impending doom. I barely knew him! Why was he calling me his woman?

How long had I even known Kouga? An hour altogether maybe?

My head was bobbing, confused mostly. I really just wanted to run from the situation... but, my feet were cemented to the ground, watching the two of them stare at one another. Kouga... and his serious expression, was not shifting. There was no mistaking his words, and I felt like I would be sick from all the drama.

"K...Kouga." Ayame's voice was a level of hurt I'd not quite recognized at first. Could it be possible that Ayame had feelings for Kouga, unrequited? It was plain as day, really - from the look in her eyes, and the way her bottom lip quivered.

Kouga's fingers released Ayame's shoulder, and he threw his arm around me. People were staring, from the lot, and as they leaked out of the cafeteria and other buildings attached to the school. Figures, It was high school after all. One whiff of drama, and teenagers flocked to it, smelling it from miles away, exaggerated speaking. My face was burning hot.

"You can't do this!" Ayame said underneath pain and breath.

"I have the freedom to do whatever I want to!" Kouga snapped.

There was a shift in the air around us seconds later. Ayame went to speak again, but was soon quieted by the shift.

A flash, and there was suddenly another man put in play. He had white hair, and... much to my amazement, dog ears to top it off! Uniform altered to, I assumed, his own personal style. He did not give off the same chill-bump inducing feeling that any of the other demonic auras I'd experienced when Kouga first told me about them. It was a tad familiar, like he somehow had something in common with me.

"InuYasha!" Ayame said, voice high-pitched and scratchy. She hurriedly wiped the forming tears from her eyes and latched onto his arm as if nothing was ever wrong. InuYasha looked down at her, scowl on his lips, and his amber eyes annoyed by the sight of Kouga.

I guessed this _InuYasha_ was Ayame's boyfriend.

"Hey, mutt-face." Kouga chuckled, addressing the other, "Smelling awful as usual. Been around that Kikyo again?"

InuYasha hissed at Kouga's snide comment, or what I assumed was snide. They were glaring at one another like Ayame did with me, and luckily she was too absorbed in staring at her boyfriend with confusion to pay attention to me. Sango was still behind me, although alone now. She urged me to leave, but I couldn't possibly with Kouga's arm tightening around me with every move he made. I let out a heavy sigh, feeling defeated.

"_Woman_?" InuYasha flared his nostrils at the word. "She's a human."

Kouga laughed, "Ha! You're _half_ human, what place are you in to criticize me?"

It made sense now... InuYasha was a _half-demon_, which was why there was a sort of connection with him to me.

"Shut up!" InuYasha bit.

"Why don't you just walk away, and worry about the Battle... and not what's going on between me and Ayame?"

InuYasha cracked his knuckles, "Why don't you do the same?"

"C'mon mutt-face. Take the Jewel back if you think you can." Kouga then said. I gasped only slightly, but enough to make Sango appear in the middle of the whole verbal skirmish. She stretched her arms completely out, one hand in front of InuYasha, and the other in front of Kouga.

Her head was bowed, and she was frustrated, "Both of you stop the nonsense. Kagome and I need to get to class, and so do you three. This can wait until later, can't it?"

Kouga let out an indescribable protesting growl, baring his teeth at InuYasha before smirking in spite of him. Before I had time to leave with Sango, Kouga then looked straight at Ayame and careened towards my face. His lips pressed down against my temple - a warm, damp kiss that sent his aura shooting through me with the contact. I shuddered.

He took my chin in his hand, "I will see you later, Kagome. You are my woman now." Voice soft, I was lost in his eyes, not noticing how dangerously close he was to kissing me again. This time not on my temple.

Sango's hand laced with mine then, and I was pushed back into realization. Kouga had gotten so close, that he stumbled forwards when Sango pulled me quickly towards the building for our next class.

* * *

"He called me his... woman." I breathed. I think I had said that at least three previous times before that. I shook my head - what was he thinking, calling me his woman! The nerve of some men... I never had this type of problem in my old school. My self-esteem kicked in... making me wonder if it took deranged demons to realize I was even worthy of calling their 'woman'.

Oh... I buried my face in my fingers.

"You have quite a predicament, Kagome. Ayame and Kouga clash all the time over nonesense. It's not rare that Ayame ruins a lot of friendships for him." Sango told me, making me look up at her.

Class was about to start, and, of course I was super relieved that I had it with her. I cupped my chin in both hands with a sigh, unable to really think of how to resolve... _whatever_ it was that seemed to happen not too long ago.

"What do you suppose Ayame will do now?"

"I imagine she won't leave the two of you alone so easily - especially since Ayame really does love Kouga."

"Of course."

"Try not to think about it too much, alright?"

Easier said than done, Sango... Easier said than done.

* * *

It was another one of those predicaments, you know - the ones you aren't entirely sure how you got stuck in them. Once more, with Ayame, I came face to face with her in the hall, completely minding my own business... Because, it was the end of the day _finally_, and I was so ready to be home in my safe, secure solitude. My heart raced as she stared me down, eyes red and swollen. I wondered absentmindedly if she had been crying, which would be the only logical explanation for the puffiness around her bright eyes. She didn't say a word, but I knew she wanted to, I could hear them even unspoken, and they intimidated me.

There was a change in the air, like something had went down before classes had time to end. Cheering, I could hear it faint, but sure. It wasn't my main concern, seeing as how I seemed to be frozen in the hallway by Ayame, hoping that she was going to leave me be and go her own way for the rest of the day. I swallowed a large knot in my throat, feeling it weigh itself down in my stomach to make a different knot. Was she going to hold me up?

It wasn't like I needed to take the bus or anything, so if making me miss them was her intention - she was going to feel like an idiot. I still had to try and dodge Kouga - evade him from seeing me leave so I wouldn't have to ride on his motorcycle again. It didn't occur to me that I still smelled a teensy bit like gasoline and whatever else unusual smell came off motorcycles. My nose cringed. Ayame gasped.

I suppose she thought I was cringing it at her, and this was about to be ugly.

"I need you to stay away from him. You hear me?" She said lowly, but I still heard her - although having to duck my head in just to do that. Her expression was disgust, as to be expected. My smart alleck comments tried so hard to push theirselves out of me.

I didn't really want to start anything, and I really couldn't afford for her to hurt me physically. If she planned on doing that the first place, because I wouldn't put it past her, only barely knowing her. She seemed hostile enough, after all... she did try to pelt me with rubber balls of doom in Physical Education. I really didn't think there would ever be resolve or cordial civilness between she and I. Not possible. Never. I sighed, and held up my hand in her direction. She snarled, actually growled, and took a single step backwards. Of course I felt a little offended, but I had not been trying to _touch_ her.

"Listen, I am not trying to take Kouga from you. He called _me_ his woman... Not the other way around." I said to her.

She shook her head, making a stamp with her foot and a huff from her lips, "This is unacceptable. Humans need to keep their distance, and know their places. The world would be better off without the likes of you and any other human for that matter!"

Ayame was really taking it too far - knocking the whole thing out of proportion. She was younger than me, granted - and she was as immature as my brother... who, really, had more maturity than her once I thought about it. Sad, really. How much in common Ayame had with the popular girls at my old school. How sad it was that she had such an attitude over Kouga... Not only when she had a boyfriend, but Kouga, anyone could tell, had no feelings for her. She was just an acquaintance.

"InuYasha is half a human, right?" I asked, not sure why I was even bringing up the fact.

Ayame narrowed her brows, "Do not think you will take him away from me too!"

"I am only asking... After all... if you hate humans so much-" man, where was this bravery coming from? Not that I was _afraid_... so to speak, "-why are you with InuYasha?"

"That's different!" She screamed at me.

Another sigh left me. I was about to speak again, maybe something more clever, or more risk-taking. I was interrupted when a crowd of students walked by, carrying on. I overheard a couple of them...

Something along the lines of, "InuYasha took the jewel back from Kouga! He is the leader again!"

Ayame's face washed over with a mixture of emotions. Shocked, excited, concerned... anger still. She turned away from me on the heel of her kicks and started in a jog towards the building doors. I was curious as well as she was... Might as well go and see if the news was true.

* * *

Apparently, it happened a little like this:

Kouga had been chatting with his pack, guard lowered, and focus on nothing else. InuYasha sought the opportunity, and knocked Kouga to the concrete. Punches were thrown, and Kouga put up an amazing fight. In the end, InuYasha pickpocketed the Jewel from Kouga's pants, and became the leader.

Bruises, a little blood, and scowls. Kouga was sitting underneath the tree, head bowed in between his shoulders and arms resting on his upper thighs. Hakkaku and Ginta were trying hard to calm Kouga down, who was still very heated about the entire situation. The Battle... I still wasn't sure if I completely grasped the concept of it. I just knew that the Jewel had been seized, and Kouga was in second place. InuYasha was a loner, and now Ayame was choosing to take his side... considering she _was_ his boyfriend after all. Maybe to spite Kouga, I imagined Ayame had that ulterior motive for leaving The Pack.

"I can't believe how stupid I am!" Kouga pounded his fist down on his knee.

Hakkaku and Ginta both cried out, covering their faces. I turned my head over to where Ayame and InuYasha were standing. Something inside of me was screaming. _Participate! Participate! _And a major part of me was listening. I sat down beside of Kouga, who didn't even grant one look in my direction.

"This is how it works? All a person has to do is _take_ it?"

He nodded his head, "It took me weeks to finally get it from InuYasha. I turn my head for five seconds and he has it again."

"So... if InuYasha is distracted-"

"What are you getting at?"

Maybe... just maybe, if I could - and I really wasn't sure why the heck I was even doing this, after wanting to just be home and away from it all - get the jewel and take it back to Kouga... Maybe I would actually prove to Ayame that I was more than just a human she could try and intimidate. Mainly, it was because she had irritated me so much on my first day, that I suddenly decided to take initiative. Mainly because I wanted to make her angrier at me by doing this. I really was not completely confident... but... If it meant that I could make an impact on her - on everyone I guess...

Seriously... where was this coming from?

I stood, and immediately began to run in the direction of Ayame and InuYasha. Kouga yelled for me to come back, but I ignored him, then hearing him call me crazy... or stupid. Whichever, I did not particularly care. If this was a stupid idea, which it was, I would find out on my own. I shook my head. Ayame turned hers, and shook InuYasha's arm to catch his attention. Both of them were looking at me now, InuYasha unsure of what to do, or what I was doing.

I lunged myself at him, though. He protested, and I swiped him with half of my body. Stumbling, InuYasha growled in irritation. He brushed himself off, and braced himself in case I got the notion to jump at him again. I smiled, having gotten what I wanted... in disbelief that I had actually succeeded.

In my hand was the Jewel, and Kouga shouted praises at me from the tree.

InuYasha knitted his brows, bewildered - as did Ayame.

"I... got it." I breathed - it finally hitting me.

Ayame screamed, "YOU STOLE THE JEWEL FROM INUYASHA!"

"Say what!" InuYasha searched his every pocket, every fold of his clothing that he could until he saw the spectrum light that came off the Jewel. His amber eyes were full of shock... more so than frustration.

I clasped it tighter in my fingers, and started to run back towards Kouga, who was waving me to run faster. I couldn't possibly, and... unfortunately, I had Ayame on my heels now. She was screaming still, reaching her hands out to try and catch my collar to pull me down- or something. I ran as fast as I could... that not being very fast at all. Almost to Kouga, InuYasha was suddenly in front of me, grabbing my shoulders and throwing me off balance. I almost fell down on the ground, but held the Jewel as tight as ever. His hand seized my wrist, the one where the Jewel was just inches above. His teeth, his two fangs looked sharp - but not really that scary.

"Give me back the Jewel." He demanded.

I struggled then, "I took it! It's rightfully mine now!"

InuYasha was not having this however. He was persistent in trying to take it back, shaking my limbs and fighting me off a lot stronger than I was to him. He was overcoming me, making me tired and overwhelmed by his strength. My feet slipped out from underneath me, and my fingers came loose. I watched as the Jewel flew out of my hands, and into the air. It went so high, and I was not sure just how. InuYasha yelled as he watched it as well, and the entire courtyard froze. Down, down, down the Jewel was making speed, until it finally impacted on the concrete, and a sound - like breaking glass - followed. It occured to me directly after...

That this particular sound _was_ the horrific sound of the Jewel shattering.

The indication, the ultimate confirmation... was the spectrum of light from the Jewel that blinded every one outside, and dimmed down gradually. Not without separate shots of light stretching across the sky and disappearing one-by-one. What... what just happened?

Everyone's eyes directed to the sky were wide and questioning. InuYasha looked down at me, still holding my shoulders as he had fallen with me to the ground. He knew what just happened... as did I... and now everyone else.

"You... you..." His voice sounded like he was still going through puberty.

Kouga was above us, and he yanked me away from InuYasha onto my feet.

"Get off her, stupid mutt!"

InuYasha jumped up. Every one around us was talking, all different volumes... I knew it was all my fault.

"That girl just shattered the Shikon Jewel!"

* * *

**I have no idea what direction this story is going, or how to explain to you why Kagome is so ooc. I just want your input. Whether or not I should continue this. **


End file.
